Only Home For Christmas
by short-pants
Summary: Marron is back in town for the holidays a year and a half after she left for New York and bumps into her former lover. Read, enjoy, and review! An adult holiday one shot featuring T/M - a sexy tale set after my other story "Six Inch Heels" and before "Safe" begins. Happy Holidays!


Disclaimer: I own nada! And this story is for adults only. If you're not legal, I suggest you leave NOW!

Author's Note: My Christmas themed lemony sequel to my other stories "Six Inch Heels" and a prequel to "Safe." Marron/Trunks pairing (obviously) Read/Review/Enjoy and Happy Holidays!

.

.

.

Marron strolled along Main Street, enjoying the Christmas music and festive air that encompassed all of West City. Dark green wreaths with colored lights hung from streetlamps and store windows held displays of red and green, snowflakes and Santa, and elves and presents.

Juggling her last minute surprise Christmas purchases for her parents, she opened the door to the coffee shop that had been her favorite when she lived in West City with her parents before her big move to attend NYU. A cloud of rich coffee scented air swirled around her. She almost laughed aloud at the appropriateness of "I'll be Home for Christmas" as it played over the speakers. She needed a break and a moment to enjoy a cup of something hot. Marron had almost forgotten how cold West City can get in the winter. The line was long but moving quickly as she took her place at the end.

The blonde glanced over at the table in the corner, where she, Trunks and Goten had so often sat when they were teenagers. They spent countless hours here, studying and tutoring each other for high school and the first year Trunks attended college. Today, it was occupied by a pair of middle-aged lovebirds, sharing a laugh and holding hands over a couple of steaming mugs. Marron's mind drifted towards the last time she saw Trunks and she sighed. _He never called._ Trunks had left without a word just before Marron went off for her freshman year of college. They even had shared a night of incredible sex. She wasn't hurt or sad about him and what wasn't said, in fact she had recently been in a relationship. Marron knew from the beginning it wasn't going to last but she tried anyway. She didn't exactly regret the decision to date the new guy in the first place, but she knew she wasn't ready to be in a relationship as serious as he wanted it. Her studies were the most important thing to her and she loved her chosen major. Plus, she had never met anyone who measured up to that night with Trunks.

Marron took a step as the line moved forward. Up the line, one man seemed to stand out, head and shoulders above the others between them. She took in the broad shoulders. A collared cotton shirt peaked out from the turned over collar of his coat. His lavender hair was topped with a dark cap of some kind and he was tall, to say the least. He turned as he ordered so that she could see him in profile. His face had a slightly sharp look with a familiar scowl. As she scrutinized his face, he turned and looked directly at her. Their blue eyes met and she looked away. _Oh Hell._ Trunks!? She was not ready to face him. What if he had a girlfriend? Or a fiancé!? Her heart seemed to lodge in her throat. What if he didn't recognize her? Or, worse yet, what if he did and just didn't give a damn after all this time? She felt like her heart skipped a beat at the thought. No, she was definitely not ready to face the possibilities.

Marron turned to bolt out the door and promptly ran into a short woman in a wrinkled dress with thinning hair and red rosy cheeks.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry." Marron apologized and stepped back to scooped up her packages she'd just dropped. A deep, masculine voice came from behind her.

"Marron?"She cringed and closed her eyes for a moment then pasted a smile on her face and turned around.

"Trunks?" Marron found herself swept up in a bear hug that lifted her several inches off the ground, dropping her packages again. _Oh Hell._ He smelled so good, like coffee, spice and soap mixed with his own special scent. Trunks wasn't her first lover – but he was her first kiss, her first love . . . the _best_ orgasm. Being wrapped in his arms again was like coming home. Her phone rang from her coat pocket and Trunks set her down. She grabbed her phone and looked at the display. "Sorry, I'd better get this. It's my mother. I called her and left her a message saying to call me. She'll be worried if she can't reach me." She felt like she was babbling so she accepted the call and started picking up her packages as she spoke, "Hi, Mom." Trunks reached down to help her and they moved out of line, off to the side.

"Hi, dear. I just got your message. What's up?"

"I thought I'd surprise you and Dad for Christmas. I'm on my way."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Where are you? When will you be here?"Marron thought for a moment. She glanced over at Trunks. He had seemed genuinely happy to see her. She couldn't just walk away from an opportunity to reconnect with him, especially when it was dropped in her lap this way. She'd get a hotel room for the night.

"Tomorrow. I'm in the city, catching up with some friends." She said goodbye to her mom and put her phone away.

"Not seeing your parents until tomorrow?" Trunks asked with a mischievous grin. Marron nodded.

"I was thinking of trying to catch up with some old friends in town tonight," she said smoothly. Trunks' smile faded a little.

"Well, at least let me buy you dinner…" Marron smiled warmly up at him.

"I'd like that." They walked over to where her rental car was parked and stowed the presents Marron had bought in the trunk of the car.

"How about the Surf and Turf place?" Trunks suggested.

"Sounds good." The restaurant was an upscale seafood and steakhouse with dim lighting, good food and soft music. They'd be able to get comfortable and visit for a while. It was only four blocks away.

"How long are you going to be around for?" Trunks asked as they walked up the sidewalk, dodging other shoppers. He tucked her arm in his so they didn't get separated. Marron's cheeks turned red as she felt a little warmer already.

"Like I said, I'm going to my parents' tomorrow and spend Christmas with them, and then I have to go back to New York. I can't miss New Years in Times Square, " Marron told him. She felt Trunks' gaze on her face and looked up at him. He was staring intently down at her.

"Nothing to keep you here in West City?" Marron smiled and shook her head.

"I have to finish school first." Trunks grunted at her answer. The two walked in silence as Marron's thoughts swirled around in her brain. She had dated off and on and there had been a good boy that she dated for a year, but the truth was that no one ever measured up to the man walking beside her. She knew that it wasn't fair to judge other relationships against your previous. She was sure she had idealized their relationship in her memory. Things couldn't possibly have been as good if she remembered - his touch as thrilling, his kisses as intoxicating. Just the same, she needed to know for sure.

"I'm sure your parents will be very happy to have you home again," Trunks commented. "Here we are." They made their way to the front door of the restaurant. Trunks opened the door for her. They stepped inside and Marron felt the heat begin to seep back into her.

"Oh warmth!" She opened her coat to let the warmth in. It was freezing outside. When the sun had gone down the air had turned bitter cold."I should have bought gloves while I was out shopping." She rubbed her hands together, but Trunks grabbed them in his big hands, raised them to his lips and blew warmth on them. She froze and her lips parted but she couldn't seem to breathe. Trunks smiled.

"We'll get them warmed up, don't worry." Marron shivered as she stared at Trunks' smirk, but this time it wasn't because she was cold. She tore her gaze away from Trunks' penetrating one and tried to focus on the Christmas song playing on the speakers. A perky woman greeted them.

"Will you be two for dinner?" Trunks let go of one hand, but squeezed the other as he said yes to the hostess. She consulted her book. "We should have a table soon if you want to take a seat over by the fireplace to wait."

"Do you have time?" Trunks asked Marron. She shrugged.

"Sure."

"Okay," Trunks agreed. They had a seat on a rustic pine bench with dark green plaid covered cushions near a fireplace. Their knees touched. Marron couldn't tell if the motion was intentional, but everything he did and said brought memories of their night rushing back. The first time they had sex was after a very drunk night on her birthday. After a night of drinking and dancing, they had stood to go and he had simply leaned in and kissed her for her birthday kiss, once, quickly and she had known that would be the night. The memory made Marron swallow hard. Her mouth was becoming quite dry all of a sudden.

"So, are you still living in that apartment? Or has Bulma talked you into moving back in?" Marron asked, trying to sound casual. Trunks leaned back stretching his long legs out and resting one arm along the back of the bench behind her.

"I'm in the same apartment. Goten lived there for a moment but now he's living with his girlfriend. I have it all to myself now."

"That must get lonely." Marron couldn't imagine living completely alone. She has had nothing but wonderful dorm mates. Trunks shrugged.

"I guess I've gotten used to it. Plus there is only a small chance of my annoying little sister sneaking up on me." Trunks' comment made Marron crack a smile.

"Well it's nice to know you can still afford to buy me dinner." Trunks' hand seemed to move of its own accord, coming to rest on her neck, rubbing the pressure points.

"I like this New York Marron. She's so cool and mature." Flustered by the touch that made her want to close her eyes and purr, Marron feigned shock.

"Cool? Mature? Me? Never..." She felt her whole body coming to life just because of the proximity of this handsome man in a way that it never had when the other guys were around. She uncrossed and re-crossed her legs, pulling her long blonde hair out from under her now, overly warm coat. She was getting a little warm. Her action had the unintended consequence of drawing Trunks' eyes down to her chest. He reached out and touched the dainty gold chain that hung around her neck. Marron was really blushing now, something she hadn't done in a long while. His thumb rubbed across the necklace in a familiar manner that made Marron shiver. She remembered when his mouth nipped her neck where the small necklace currently was, and then he slid his hand up under her dress in the white limo jet. From the look on Trunks' face, he remembered those times too. He leaned a little closer.

"What do you say we get out of here? I'm sure there's somewhere we can go without waiting."

"Sure," Marron mumbled. "Where to?" Trunks looked thoughtful. Marron could read his mind as if he were telegraphing it.

"I've redecorated since you last saw the apartment. We could take a walk over there, if you want? I could fix us something to eat. I have a little more than beer in my refrigerator." Marron was a little unsure how to respond. She wanted to go back to his apartment, almost desperately, but she didn't want to seem desperate. She hoped he had something in mind because being this near him was causing reactions in her body that she hadn't anticipated. An image of his naked body rose to her mind. If they didn't get moving soon she'd be sitting in a puddle. Marron nodded silently and they stood as one. She looked up at Trunks, fighting the urge to lean in. He kept one hand at the small of her back as he guided Marron out of the restaurant. When Trunks removed his hand, she swore it felt a little colder outside, but then he reached down, took her hand in his and led her up the street. "Right up here."

"Oh, I remember," she responded. He looked down at her.

"Do you? You were quite drunk that night…" Marron had the feeling he wasn't really asking her if she remembered the way to his apartment. She looked up at him.

"I remember pretty much everything from that night," Marron told Trunks. He raised one eyebrow.

"Oh really? Do you remember..." He pulled Marron back into the dark shadow of an empty shop doorway and into his arms. "Do you remember this?" he asked, pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes slid shut and Marron reached up to his shoulders to steady herself, the world was suddenly spinning and then reduced to just the two of them and the physical connection. When he lifted his head, Marron replied,

"Oh, yeah. I remember this too." She leaned in and ran the tip of her tongue up the left side of his neck and heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Almost forgot that," Trunks groaned softly in her ear. He tugged her out of the shadows and they walked quickly up the rest of the block.

.

In his apartment, Trunks flipped on the lights. Marron suddenly found herself feeling shy. Trunks shrugged out of his coat.

"Can I take yours?" he asked softly. Marron slipped out of it and handed it over, still not meeting his gaze. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure."

"I have water, apple juice and vodka, beer, and, I think, lemonade. Or coffee?" Trunks snapped his fingers. "I think I have some Patron tequila." Marron smiled.

"You remember."

"You like tequila from what I can remember," Trunks laughed but Marron shook her head. She thought it might be better to slow things down.

"Maybe after dinner, Trunks. I'll start with some lemonade." He returned in a moment with a glass of lemonade for her and a bottle of beer for himself. He gestured to the sofa and they sat down, not quite at opposite ends. Marron was looking around.

"You've changed things quite a bit since I was last here." Trunks shrugged.

"Posters of half naked women and beer boxes everywhere get old when you become an adult."

"It's nice."

"So, you said you're not seeing anyone in New York?" he asked.

"Well, there was someone but we broke up a few months ago."

"Oh?" Marron rolled her eyes at Trunks and laid her head on the back of the couch, not meeting his gaze.

"He said I never let him in, never let him get close enough to really be a couple."

"That doesn't sound like you." Marron shrugged from her seat.

"It probably was true." She looked away, took a deep breath and then spit out what she was thinking. "I was so confused about what I wanted after that night between us." Trunks stopped with his beer bottle halfway to his mouth.

"Confused?"

"You can't be with someone else when you're constantly thinking about another person. You've always been there for me, ever since we were kids. That night was incredible and I didn't think I could ever go back to thinking of you as just my friend..." She stumbled to a stop and looked up at him, looking for some kind of response. Trunks just looked at her, as if stunned. She shrugged. "It's okay." She got up to grab her belongings. "I'd better get going."

"Wait." Trunks stood. "You can't just tell me all of that and walk away. You've got to give me a minute to... process it. I... thought about you all the time after that night. Then I tried to put you out of my head… Capsule Corp had to be my number one priority. Until right now…"

"Really?" she asked, squeakily. Trunks nodded.

"Really." He took her hands and pulled her back to the couch, sitting, down side by side but turned so that he could meet her gaze. "I want you. I've always wanted you. You know that, don't you?" The tenderness in his face as he held her hands, was plain to see. How could she ever have doubted it? At that moment, she felt deliciously happy. Nothing would ever be as perfect as this point in time and it felt like eternity. Marron leaned in and pressed her lips to his, putting all of the energy of her anxiety, longing and fear into it. It pushed him back onto the couch so that she was half lying on top of him. Marron pulled back, slightly mortified. Trunks threw his head back and laughed, pulling her back down on top of him. His fingers traced her bottom and Trunks raised his eyebrows at her, acting surprised.

"Do you ever wear panties Marron?" he asked before he cupped her jaw with his hands to guide her lips back to his. She found herself straddling his lap as an aching feeling began. Her fingers itched to slide into his soft lavender hair and she took advantage of the support of his muscular body to do just that, sliding her fingers up through his crisp hair. Trunks' hands left her jaw and she shuddered at the sensations racing through her as his fingertips gripped her bottom. Marron moved her hips against his as he moved one of his hands over the peaks of her breasts down the soft round of her middle and out over her hips to tease the soft resistance of her buttocks and urge her to ride him as he thrust upward into the center of her heat. Marron moaned at the rhythmic friction and he answered her with a low growl of his own.

Marron found her world tilted as Trunks turned them so that she lay back on the sofa, while he went down on his knees in front of her, dragging her leggings down her legs with wicked intention written clearly on his face. She held her breath in anticipation as he pulled her boots and socks off then began kissing his way up her inner thighs, alternating from one to the other and back, his eyes locked on hers. It was cool in the room but she suddenly wanted to be far more naked than she was. Fumbling, Marron pulled her silky top off over her head and flung it away then reached back, unhooked her bra and did the same with it. She sucked in her breath as his tongue made first contact with her most sensitive area, a long slow stroke that made her fingers grasp for something to hold onto. She began to knead her own breasts. Her hips arched into his mouth of their own volition as her eyes slid shut and she simply slipped into the sensations coursing through her body. Her body tensed and released with every teasing slide of Trunks' tongue over her sex.

"Marron, you taste incredible," he said, his voice husky. She heard the jingle of his belt buckle and the zip of his pants being undone as she bit her lip and pinched her own nipples. Marron opened her eyes and found a very naked Trunks kneeling between her legs. He slid a condom on then rubbed himself along her clit, then began to push in. She was so very ready for him. Trunks gripped her thighs and pulled her toward him so that he filled her entirely. A shuddering groan emanated from deep in his throat, his head tilted back then he slid out and thrust in hard, jolting Marron with pleasure and she giggled with it. She reached out and slid her hand up and down his muscular chest. He opened his eyes as he pulled out and thrust again, building into a rhythm that was just short of painful. Reaching down with her other hand, Marron massaged her clit as they both panted toward a release that seemed to hang in the air before crashing back to Earth.

In their aftermath, they leaned against the couch for a minute then Trunks lifted her back up onto it, moving with her until he could release her to make sure the condom didn't dislodge as he withdrew. He disposed of it quickly then pulled Marron to her feet and they kissed, tongues tangling. They made their way slowly into the bedroom, Trunks leading the way with Marron's hands clasped firmly in his.

In his dimly lit bedroom, he stripped back the covers and they lay down together, Marron's head relaxed on Trunks' chest. Marron smiled in dark. She was right back where she had been before she left West City but so much had changed. She didn't regret her choices but she knew she had finally come home… At least for the holidays.

.


End file.
